


Les amis de mon petit ami

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, One day it'll be a Danny/Steve story, Oooh sweety you're so pretty with all your hopes !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son petit ami la rendait heureuse, mais plus que tout, ses amis à lui l'acceptaient totalement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les amis de mon petit ami

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
>  **Résumé en deux mots :** bonheur conjugal  
>  **Bêta :** Azh'  <3  
>  **Prompt :** "Certains provoquent, d'autres séduisent." De Tipitina

Gabby était quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu énormément de chance. Elle avait eu facilement ses exams. Elle n'avait pas eu de problème à trouver le boulot de ses rêves. Mais elle avait pris du temps avant de trouver un homme avec qui elle voudrait vivre. Elle l'avait trouvé tardivement, la trentaine passée. Peu importait !  
Certains hommes attendent des femmes qu'elles n'aient plus aucune passion après qu'ils les avaient rencontrées. Ce n'était pas le cas de Danny. Avec lui, elle avait de la chance. Il était attentif, très patient. Il ne voulait pas un enfant pour l'instant, mais n'était pas contre l'idée de le faire plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait sa fille, Grace, qui était absolument adorable, bien qu'elle rentre peu à peu dans l'adolescence.  
Cela créait des frictions et elle le savait, la petite fille pouvait craindre qu'elle ne prenne la place de sa mère. Elle n'en avait absolument pas envie, même si elle aimait beaucoup la fille de Danny.

Il l'avait présentée à ses collègues, qui étaient ses plus proches amis. Tous semblaient parfaitement l'accepter, bien qu'ils connaissent et fréquentent Rachel, l'ex-femme de Daniel. Des trois, celui avec qui elle avait la meilleure relation était Steve, le séducteur. C'était le coéquipier de son petit ami. Un type très carré, après des années passées dans la Navy. Pourtant, il était très attentif à son équipe et à elle. Il l'invitait toujours lors des repas de l'équipe. Un jour, elle avait demandé à Danny, si c'était bien lui qui l'invitait ou si c'était par simple politesse. Il lui avait répondu que Steve ne connaissait pas les convenances et que s'il le faisait c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien. Cela l'avait rassurée.

Il était très gentil et c'était un sacré cuisinier. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi Danny avait passé autant de temps avant chez lui. Cette maison était accueillante et son propriétaire réellement adorable. Il lui donnait des recettes de sa propre mère, n'hésitait pas à partager des anecdotes de travail ou de ses voyages avec elle. Elle se sentait un membre à part entière de leur groupe avec lui.  
Kono semblait plus réservée, mais ce n'était peut-être pas simple pour elle après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Rachel. Elle savait que Danny avait été blessé et elle devait craindre que cela ne recommence encore. Chin, lui, était… En fait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lire en lui.

Pourtant, quand elle était avec eux, elle se disait qu'elle était heureuse de tout ça. Elle espérait sincèrement que Danny et elle puissent garder leur amitié, car elle lui était immensément précieuse.  
Elle referma son coffret à bijoux en regardant la bague que Danny venait de lui offrir. Elle espérait aussi que Steve accepte d'être le témoin de Daniel quand ils se marieraient et que Kono serait son témoin à elle. Elle n'avait pas tant d'amie que cela sur l'île, comme elle travaillait beaucoup trop. Grace ferait une merveilleuse demoiselle d'honneur. A tous les trois, ils permettraient de rendre la cérémonie toute particulièrement merveilleuse.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Note bonus :** la semaine prochaine, ce sera la dernière partie. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.


End file.
